Waking Up
by AJMM1
Summary: This is the second lemon in the Flickers in the Darkness Part Two You Came for Me of Suzanne Collins' HG characters Peeta and Katniss. This is a very mature - erotic and explicit.


(Lemon 2 Peeta's POV)

WAKING UP

She rolls on top of me and presses her lips hungrily against mine. I taste a faint hint of strawberries. She's like the goddesses we read about in school. Last night was beautiful. It was so full of powerful emotions. It was the first time we had come together since I've been back. It was soft and tender full of tears and gentleness. But as she has climbed on top of me, I feel anything but soft or gentle.

She sits up straight and rubs herself against my already hardening cock. I want to _feel _her now. I want to excite _her. _I can remember our first toasting night, but it has been so long, with everything that's gone on, Our first time although so perfect has turned into a hazy reality, where I can't recall the fine details: how she smelled, how she moved, or how she tasted.

She is pushing her groin onto my center, her mouth has made a sensational path of kisses and her tongue flicks down my neck and onto my shoulders. At this rate I won't last long, and there are things I want to do and try. I roll her onto her back and bring her earlobe tenderly between my teeth, trailing behind her ear, down her jawline and throat to tickle my tongue across her collar bone. In the meantime, I have to touch her. I bring my hand up and slide it under my too-big white t-shirt she is wearing until I find her soft breast. I knead the mound feeling her nipple jut out under my palm.

This is too much. I pull the shirt up and over her head and study her lines and curves. She wiggles beneath my gaze, slightly uncomfortable and turned on as hell.

"You are so gorgeous, ever inch of you," I say and mean it. She is a masterpiece. Every fantasy I ever had about her comes rushing back into my mind. I love her and I love the feelings coursing through me. This is really us.

I resume kissing her at her collarbone, down her soft, round breast and deeply suck her right nipple into my hungry mouth, massaging it between my lips, I release it and flick it with my tongue. Her breathing is becoming audible. To keep the sensations in that tit going on, I bring my hand up to continue, placing her lovely hardened nipple in between my fingers and roll it, while my mouth and tongue work the nipple of her other breast. She groans deeply and her hips grind her center into my stomach. I can feel the moisture through her lace on my bare skin.

She's driving me frigging crazy. Her reactions are causing me to ache. But I'm drawing this out. I'm fully awake, fully home. The impossibles have become our realities: we've escaped the games and the Capitol, we are not terrified or tortured. Katniss and I are actually together. We are in love. I am going to make this amazing for her.

She's got to be as hot inside of her as I am throbbing outside. I slowly, methodically move my hand down the center of her belly over her pelvic bone until my hand reaches her groin connecting with her sweet sensitive flesh. I slide my finger into the top of her slit. She groans and her hips pull up to meet my fingers. This is the spot my brother had said was so important and the way she is writhing under my hand I believe it.

I rotate two fingers circularly over the tiny bundle of nerves that power such electricity and move my mouth back to her nipple, licking it with the flat fullness of my tongue. I pull it into my mouth and suck it stronger than gentle. She groans again more deeply. She latches her hands around the muscles of my forearms and squeezes tightly. She's on fire. Yes! I am literally living and fulfilling my fantasy with Katniss. As long as she is giving me permission, I'm going forward.

I let go off her nipple and crush my lips passionately into hers at the same time I sink my forefinger deep inside her. She moans in my mouth as I rhythmically slide it in and out of her. I'm going to explode! I've got to taste her. I bring my drenched fingers to my mouth painting my lips and tongue with her moisture. My eyes gaze into hers, "You are incredible," I gasp.

"You're incredible," she moans.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet," I say huskily.

She gasps as I move my body down the bed and between her legs. Instinctively, she closes her thighs. I gently pull them back apart. She is panting in anticipation.

"Katniss," I whisper. I begin covering her with light kisses traveling up and along her hot, wet slit. I am so hard, I push into the mattress to find some relief.

I reach her clit and plunge my tongue between her soaked folds and over the center of the tiny nerves. Something lets loose from her throat between a gasp and a scream. I can't believe how much pleasure I'm giving her and getting from her as I make her quiver under my power. This feels so amazing! My tongue caresses her bud in little circles, then I lick her with the flat part of my tongue. Her hands sink into my hair, gripping my head and presses me harder into the softness of her groin.

This is it. I know it. I can feel her swelling in my my mouth and under the pressure of my tongue. I sink my finger into her core while I continue the motions with my tongue and lips. Her body begins quaking, her groaning constant, she's grinding her hips, and crushing her wet, swollen flesh against the whole of my face. I moan in ecstasy, and push again against the mattress.

_Oh this girl!_

She's thrown into the climax and her entire body becomes mine, all mine. She's whimpering and withering against me, her whole body surrendered to me.

Oh my God, I can't take anymore! I'm throbbing hard. Pulsating and ready. We are both fevered now. She is pulling me up to cover her. I press over her body and breasts firmly. She is so soaked it's effortless to sink my hardness into her. She is so freakin' hot inside and her muscles wrap tightly around my shaft.

Remembering my brother's advice and wanting to experiment myself, I lift her leg and tuck it under my arm. Sensations rocket through the tip of my head.

"Oh Katniss," somehow my body goes weak and rigid at the same time. She folds into me further and I realize I must be hitting a spot inside of her I was told about. I thrust harder and faster. I'm moaning and on fire, it feels so good, so amazingly incredible! The sensations are coursing through me. Katniss cries out my name and grinds her body into me, gripping the muscles in my back and pressing her fingers deeply into the crevices. I breathe her name, wanting all of her. Again her body surrenders, so does mine to her.

"I can feel you pulsing inside me," she says out of breath. She reaches her hand up to touch the stubble that has grown on my face over through the night. "You are so handsome... gorgeous really."

I can hardly believe she is here with me, let alone her saying these things, and doing these things.

"I hope I'm not dreaming," I smile.

"Oh, I can tell you, this is no dream. I can't believe how you make my body feel. Our first time was so beautiful and it felt wonderful, but I was still so nervous and shy. This, here..." she breathes out a ragged sigh, "You are amazing."

I secretly pinch myself. Nope, no dream.


End file.
